


Death Note Drabbles

by nicolai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai





	Death Note Drabbles

Ambition was a boy, and an easily corrupted one. It’s too late for percentages, I was wrong, or rather, I was right, just too late, and now I’m to die. It’s to be expected now, he nearly is the god of this world. He certainly has it terrified and running, so many supporters. Will my successor defeat him? What sort of world will it be? I won’t find out, but I’m glad we were friends, if that’s what we were. I never had many of those. He has a great mind. It’s amazing, who he could have been, but he wound up being Kira instead. Ambition alone isn’t enough; you need some sort of heart too. What a shame.


End file.
